50 Moments
by music-box-23
Summary: 50 word prompts and 50 sentences about Nezumi and Shion from separation to Post-reunion. Some are directly connected and others are just little glimpses of their life. Mostly just fluffy little moments.


**Disclaimer: I do not own No.6**** or its characters.**

* * *

NezuShi 50 sentences

**Breaking**

Shion knows he shouldn't feel this way because Nezumi won't break a promise, but no matter how much he repeats that, he still feels his heart breaking as Nezumi walks away.

**Vanishing**

Nezumi refuses to look back because if he does, all he'll see is a boy with white hair slowly vanishing in the distance, and he can't see that now or he'll never get away.

**Worrying**

Shion forces himself to focus on the paperwork in front of him instead of worrying about a certain rat.

**Help**

Shion knows people think he needs help for the way he sometimes seems to get trapped in the correctional facility in his memories, but the only thing that really traps him is the memory of gray eyes.

**Source**

Karan knows the source of that distant look in Shion's eyes, but she understands that he'll tell her when he's ready, even if that's not for a few more years.

**Move**

Nezumi is tired of this life with its endless cycle of new town, boring job, predictable people, and moving on again.

**Home**

While walking back to his room on night, Nezumi suddenly realizes that he really wants is to go home.

**Introduction**

Quite by accident, Karan is the first person to meet Nezumi in No.6 which leads to a rather awkward introduction filled with stutters and pauses, but Karan just smiles and leads the man she already considers a second son to a warm house and some cherry cake.

**Question**

Questions fill her mind, but she knows she's not the one who needs to hear his story first.

**Yield**

Karan does yield to one question, but it's only a simple, "Would you like to hear about him?"

**Governing**

Nezumi finds that his emotions govern his body as he reaches an apartment and he can't stop his hands from shaking.

**Cozy**

There's no denying the apartment is rather cozy with its books strewn everywhere and something that seems to be distinctly _Shion_.

**Sight**

Shion is still struck breathless at the sight of silver eyes in the moonlight.

**Drip**

At some point during the night, Shion becomes aware of the tears dripping off his face, but Nezumi doesn't seem to mind as he smiles and wipes them gently away.

**Fiddle**

Fingers softly fiddling with his hair finally, _finally_ allow Shion to sleep peacefully.

**French**

Shion had never understood why French was the "language of love" until Nezumi whispered some into his ear one night.

**Affair**

'_Who knew that waiting for Nezumi to get ready for a simple supper with my mother could be such a long affair?' _Shion wondered with an amused smile while watching Nezumi cross back and forth across the bedroom.

**Publicizing**

It never really mattered to Shion if they publicized their relationship until the day the cashier at the grocery store slipped Nezumi her number.

**Resource**

Nezumi thinks Karan has become quite the irreplaceable resource for childhood photos and embarrassing stories about Shion.

**Challenge**

Nezumi can't stop his laughter no matter how hard Inukashi glares at him as the little boy challenges him to see who can make Shion smile the most.

**Pause**

It seems like they are always rushing to the office, the theater, the store before it closes, so Shion is always grateful when everything seems to pause and all that matters is that he and Nezumi are together.

**Blanket**

He will never admit it, but Nezumi loves when silence blankets the apartment and all he can hear is Shion's quiet breathing beside him.

**Agreement**

Even years later, there is a silent agreement between them to never talk about the correctional facility to anyone else, but Karan and Inukashi seem to understand because they never bother to ask.

**Furniture**

As the last book slides into place, Shion glances down at the leftover books and calls through their new apartment, "Nezumi! Tell the furniture store we need another bookshelf!"

**Integer**

Nezumi still can't get used to how Shion manages to use words like integer or hypothesis in casual conversation.

**Fudge**

When Karan calls asking if they would taste her new fudge, Nezumi threatens to drag Shion out of his office if he isn't there for lunch.

**Lady**

Nezumi is about to comment that Inukashi actually looks like a lady in a dress, but before a single word can leave his lips, he feels an elbow jab him in the ribs and red eyes give him a knowing look that says, '_not today.'_

**Shape**

That night, after the memorial and celebration for the fall of the walls, Shion and Nezumi fall into a restless sleep filled with nightmares that never quite take shape, but leave them with glimpses of blank red eyes or blood dripping from a table.

**Fragment**

The fragments of nightmares wake them both and leave them blindly reaching for each other in the dark.

**Name**

It's during one of these nights, that a name is whispered into locks of white hair and Nezumi feels arms tighten their hold on him in silent acknowledgement.

**Talented**

Sitting in a beautiful theater, Karan sits in awe at how talented her boys are.

**Leaving**

Every once in a while, Shion can't stop himself from asking, '_When is he leaving again?'_

**Laugh**

It always shocks Inukashi how often Nezumi genuinely laughs these days.

**Performing**

Shion thinks he will never tire of watching Nezumi perform.

**Stale**

After returning from one of their trips, Nezumi mentioned the air seeming rather stale, so Shion fixed it by throwing all the windows open with a laugh.

**Present**

On his birthday, Shion always told Nezumi not buy him anything, and while he never received any wrapped presents, sometime over the next week, he would discover something like a book he had wanted and _knew_ they didn't have, placed on his desk or on the coffee table.

**Real**

There were some nights that Shion would wake and think he had dreamt the past few years, but Nezumi somehow always managed to kick him in his sleep before the panic or depression could set in.

**Crossword**

Nezumi was eternally confused by why Shion had made the habit of doing the morning crossword while he was gone, until Shion quietly explained, "Keeps my mind occupied."

**Decode**

It had never taken much for Shion to decode what emotions Nezumi was feeling despite his mask, but after a few years together; he believes he can understand what Nezumi feels better than Nezumi himself.

**Stroll**

Strolling through No.6 hand-in-hand with Shion was not where Nezumi had imagined he would end up when he was sixteen, but as a hand squeezes his and gently pulls him down a sidewalk, he's definitely not complaining.

**Daisy**

When they finally returned to their old home in West Block, Nezumi was surprised at first to see daisies and other flowers covering the once bare ground, but after glancing over at the man beside him, his surprise turned into a smile.

**Burn**

Every time Nezumi cooks, it hurts Shion how painstakingly careful Nezumi is to avoid being burned.

**Scatter**

As the dandelion seeds scatter, Shion wishes for Nezumi to always stay happy and healthy and then, he thinks, even if it selfish, for Nezumi to always stay by his side.

**Light**

One of Nezumi's favorite parts of the weekends is getting to see the morning light shining on Shion's hair while he sleeps until 10.

**Anxiety**

Nezumi knows that Shion can't quite get rid of his anxiety about him leaving again, so he always tries to reassure Shion as much as possible that he is _here_ and he is _staying _and he is _definitely _never leaving again.

**Withdrawn**

Every now and then, Nezumi will become withdrawn, but Shion knows by now to just be there and let Nezumi come back to him from whatever memory is plaguing him this time.

**Evening**

'_There is something inexplicably comforting_,' Shion thinks_, 'about seeing a light on in the apartment when coming home from work in the evening.'_

**Concerto**

After hearing them once, Shion and Nezumi have made it a habit to see the orchestra at least once, especially when their playing one of their favorite concertos.

**Relaxing**

There are few things better or more relaxing for them than lying together and reading a favorite book.

**Warm**

Nezumi wraps an arm around Shion one night and thinks, '_Still so warm'_ with a small smile right before falling asleep.

* * *

I used a random word generator for the words. I realize that some of them could _technically _count as more than one sentence because I put some dialogue in, but I wasn't being too strict about it. And I just realized that I didn't use the word real in that sentence, but I really liked that one so I'm leaving it. Some of these were my own headcanons, but some of the headcanons I've picked up from Tumblr or talking to people and agreeing with them. Any feedback would be awesome.


End file.
